First Christmas
by BatBowTie
Summary: It's Victor and Victoria's first Christmas together. Oneshot. It was written with writer's block, so it probably doesn't make any sense.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters… whee!

Note: I really wanted to write a good little story, but the entire time I was writing I was pushing myself even with writer's block. So, here is the result. It might not make any sense at all and it is probably a horrible story. Blah… try to enjoy anyway, I suppose n.n; Oh.. yeah.. the ending kind of just.. ends. Unexpected. Yay.. I suck.. haha

First Christmas

"Merry Christmas, Victor darling!" Victoria burst into her husband's old bedroom and leapt beside him onto his bed. "It's time to get up! You don't want to sleep all day, do you?"

Victor rolled over and smiled softly as he opened his eyes and yawned. Ah yes, it was so nice to wake up to see Victoria's smiling face. He had just spent the past two nights with his parents, and Victoria had done the same with her family. For unknown reasons, they had wanted to have their children to themselves for Christmas Eve. For Victor, that was both a disappointment and a bit of a relief. This would have been his and Victoria's first Christmas together. He had been looking forward to it, and at the same time, he was terrified! What do married couples do on Christmas, he wondered. And… what was he supposed to get her?

"Merry Christmas, Victoria," he sat up and stretched. Luckily, his father had been able to help him with figuring out what to buy for Victoria. His father had told him that all ladies like jewelry. Victor had wandered into a rather expensive diamond store just yesterday and walked around quite clueless. He had found the perfect thing though, and he bought it almost instantly (after he had stared amazed at it for quite a few minutes, of course).

Victoria smiled. It was so good to see him again. Sure she loved her parents, and she was glad she was able to spend Christmas Eve with them, but she wasn't able to get over the way she felt for Victor. She had been yearning for this moment when she would get to be with him on Christmas Day.

"Did you have a nice time with your parents?" she asked, hoping to start a light conversation. She knew very well how much more quiet he could be in the morning.

"Yes, Victoria, I had a very nice time. Some of my relatives came last evening, and we all gathered around the piano to sing Christmas songs. When it came time that everyone wanted to exchange gifts, my father took me aside and had a rather… interesting talk with me," he cleared his throat, " and his gift to me… was quite…. unexpected…." he shook his head and cleared his throat once again. A book. His parents had given him books before… but none quite like the one he had received from his father. He had taken one look at it and had nearly fainted! His father had told him about this perhaps a few times before; he had even spoken of it to him on his wedding day! It was still rather frightening to him. It was on his desk just now, right beside Victoria's present. Perhaps it would be best if he… hid it from her.

"How… how was your evening?" He slid off of the bed and walked over to his desk. Right… it was time for him to… just stop talking.

"Well," Victoria blinked, surprised at how much he had just said. One word answers were what she was used to getting in the morning, "I… I had a rather lovely evening, of course. My parents were rather enjoyable. Unlike last year, they had been able to afford a very nice meal. Also, dear Hildeguarde and my mother had made for me a very lovely dress to wear. If… if you would like, Victor… I could put it on for you. It's just perfect for Christmas."

Victor shoved the book into one of his drawers and grabbed Victoria's unwrapped present to hide it behind his back. He smiled rather nervously and nodded, "I would love that, Victoria. And while you go ahead and do that, I should make myself presentable for you as well. It's… rather rude of me to be standing here… on Christmas morning… in my nightclothes."

Victoria grinned and nodded, "Then I will return shortly!" She dashed over to him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before rushing with much excitement out of his room.

Victor took a deep breath and sighed happily, lifting a hand to touch his cheek. He was so lucky to have her, he thought. They had been married for about two months now, but he was still rather nervous to do or say much around her. No matter what he had ever done though, she had always been very loving toward him and had accepted everything about him with open arms. He loved Victoria so very much, and he knew that she felt the same.

"…" But, this was not the time to think of that. He had to get ready! And he still had to wrap her present!

Victor hopped down the stairs with Victoria's gift in hand, now wrapped. He walked with a happy skip in his step to the rather large Christmas tree in the center of the parlor and set the present just under the tree just beside a larger gift for Victoria from his parents. He nodded, rather proud of his wrapping job, and then straightened his tie. He had received the tie last night from his Grandmother Van Dort. It was specially hand-made just for him for Christmas. He hoped it might match with Victoria's new dress.

He sat down just beside the Christmas tree with a big grin on his face. Victoria would arrive at any moment.

Almost as if just on cue, he heard the doorbell ring. He waited patiently for somebody to answer the door, and then a few moments later, in walked Victoria. Victor's eyes widened and his jaw dropped the instant she walked into the room. She was beautiful, no doubt, and her dress only enhanced her beauty, if that was possible.

"………." Victor stared, unable to even speak, until Victoria skittered to him and reached her hand out to help him stand. He shook his head to snap himself back into reality, and he blushed. "You… you look… amazing….." he cleared his throat and looked away as he only blushed deeper.

"And you look very handsome!" Victoria smiled sweetly and patted his hand. "Oh, you were just like a little child sitting under the Christmas tree like that. How cute!"

"W-why… why… why… thank you, Victoria," he nervously tugged on his vest. Oh, dear… this just wasn't going to work at all. There was no need to be nervous. He was with Victoria, his wife, who loved him. He took a deep breath and smiled, then in one quick movement, he swooped down to the floor to get Victoria's gift. "Here you go. This is for you. I… I hope you like it."

Victoria's smile brightened when she was handed the gift. Gently, she took the small box into her hands and felt around the shining silver wrapping paper. "Oh, thank you! I wonder what… it could be!"

"Go on… open it…" he nodded.

"Yes… I suppose that's the only way to find out, isn't it?" She laughed a bit then carefully pulled open the paper, being careful not to rip it. Once it was open, she saw that the box was a tiny jewelry package. Oh… what could it be? A ring? A necklace? A bracelet? Whatever it was would be just wonderful… because it was from Victor. She skittered closer to him almost as to let him see what was inside as well, then she flipped open the case. Sitting in the plush lining sparkled a beautiful diamond necklace with what looked like a small butterfly charm. Her eyes glistened, and she looked up to Victor and grinned.

Victor slid the necklace out of the case and set it around Victoria's neck. He fastened it and nodded, "I knew that the only thing that could make this necklace any more beautiful would be if you were wearing it…"

"Oh, Victor…" she blushed and gave him a quick hug, "It's absolutely beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Victor sighed in relief. She liked it. Good. Now he could relax and just sit back and admire how amazing Victoria looked. It was still hard for him to believe that she was his wife. He still didn't think that he deserved her at all, but here they were on Christmas morning together.

"Well then!" Victoria leapt just behind the tree, "I suppose it's time for me to give you your present!" She pulled out a medium sized box wrapped in a golden paper and topped with a silver bow.

He took the package with a shy smile on his face and nodded. He lifted the top of the box off and peeked inside as he moved away some of the packaging paper. He slipped his hand inside to feel around. Cloth? Hmmmm….

Victoria began to giggle a bit as she watched Victor's face. His expressions were so silly, but he was adorable nonetheless. "Go ahead, Victor. It won't bite."

Victor quickly removed what had been inside the box and unfolded it. It was… a blanket. He smiled. It was obviously handmade by Victoria. It was deep-blue, a color he liked quite a bit, and very soft; nicely stitched as well. "Thank you, Victoria. It's lovely… Very lovely…" he hugged it close just to cuddle into it a bit.

"I thought you would like it," she grinned. "I knew you would need it. It seems one blanket is never enough for you at night no matter how warm our blanket is. You always seem to need more, so, a lot of the time, you end up pulling me closer to you and squeezing me as if I am a blanket. I thought that perhaps this might help you be a bit warmer at night."

Victor blushed.

Victoria only giggled more, "Now I'll be able to sleep at night!"


End file.
